marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lista de tareas de Steven Rogers
La Lista de tareas de Steven Rogers es una lista de artículos, personas y eventos de los que Steven Rogers tomó nota para conocer mejor el mundo moderno. Historia Rogers le habló a Wilson el día que lo conoció mientras corría en Washington, D.C., que le costaba trabajo ponerse al día con el mundo moderno. Wilson le recomendó la banda sonora de Trouble Man de Marvin Gaye de 1972, afirmando que era todo lo que Rogers se había perdido mientras estaba congelado en un solo álbum. Rogers rápidamente lo puso en su lista.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Variantes Las diferentes versiones de la lista se presentan en las distintas versiones internacionales de la película: Estados Unidos y Canadá *''I Love Lucy'' (Television) *Moon Landing *Berlin Wall (Up + Down) *Steve Jobs (Apple) *Disco *Thai Food *''Star Wars'' / Trek *Nirvana (Band) *''Rocky'' (Rocky II?) *''Trouble Man'' (Soundtrack) Reino Unido e Irlanda *TV Show - Sherlock *Moon Landing *The Beatles *World Cup Final (1966) *Sean Connery *Thai Food *''Star Wars'' / Trek *Nirvana (Band) *''Rocky'' (Rocky II?) *''Trouble Man'' (Soundtrack) Korea *''Dance Dance Revolution'' *Ji-Sung Park *''Oldboy'' *2002 World Cup *Disco *Thai Food *''Star Wars'' / Trek *Nirvana (Band) *''Rocky'' (Rocky II?) *''Trouble Man'' (Soundtrack) España *Rafael Nadal *Chupa Chups *Héroes del Silencio *1978 Constitution *Camilo José Cela *Thai Food *''Star Wars'' / Trek *Nirvana (Band) *''Rocky'' (Rocky II?) *''Trouble Man'' (Soundtrack) Latinoamérica *Chilean Miners' Rescue *Maradona's Hand of God *Shakira *Neri Vela (1st Mexican Astronaut) *Octavio Paz (Nobel Winner) *Thai Food *''Star Wars'' / Trek *Nirvana (Band) *''Rocky'' (Rocky II?) *''Trouble Man'' (Soundtrack) Italia *World Cup Championship – 1982, 1982 *Vasco Rossi *Berlin Wall up + down *Roberto Benigni *Ferrari's victories at F1 Grand Prix *Thai Food *''Star Wars'' / Trek *Nirvana (Band) *''Rocky'' (Rocky II?) *''Trouble Man'' (Soundtrack) Australia y Nueva Zelanda *''AC / DC'' *Space Travel *Steve Irwin *''Skippy the Bush Kangaroo'' *Tim Tam *Thai Food *''Star Wars'' / Trek *Nirvana (Band) *''Rocky'' (Rocky II?) *''Trouble Man'' (Soundtrack) Rusia *''Yuri Gagarin'' *Vladimir Vysotsky *Soviet Union Dissolution - 1991 *''Moscow doesn't believe in tears'' *Disco *Thai Food *''Star Wars'' / Trek *Nirvana (Band) *''Rocky'' (Rocky II?) *''Trouble Man'' (Soundtrack) Francia *France 98 *Louis de Funès *Coluche *Daft Punk *''The Fifth Element'' *Thai Food *''Star Wars'' / Trek *Nirvana (Band) *''Rocky'' (Rocky II?) *''Trouble Man'' (Soundtrack) Brasil *Ayrton Senna *Wagner Moura *Xuxa *Mamonas Assassinas *Chaves *Thai Food *''Star Wars'' / Trek *Nirvana (Band) *''Rocky'' (Rocky II?) *''Trouble Man'' (Soundtrack) Alemania *Currywurst *Moon Landing *Berlin Wall up + down *Oktoberfest *Disco *Thai Food *''Star Wars'' / Trek *Nirvana (Band) *''Rocky'' (Rocky II?) *''Trouble Man'' (Soundtrack) Trivia *En el "Honest Trailer" de Captain America: The Winter Soldier de Screen Junkies, se mencionó humorísticamente que "Star Wars debió de volar su mente Rogers", haciendo referencia al hecho de que Samuel L. Jackson apareció en tres películas como el maestro Jedi Mace Windu. Durante una visita posterior con el personal del sitio web, los directores Joe y Anthony Russo afirmaron que estaban al tanto de la conexión durante las grabaciones, incluso compararon el dispositivo "Mouse Hole" que Fury utilizó con un Sable de Luz. Referencias en:Captain America's To-Do List Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Objetos de Captain America: The Winter Soldier